1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to trays and tables, and more particularly to an article holding tray for releasably retaining a wide range of articles supported thereatop during use.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices are disclosed in prior art which are intended to assist in the retention of articles either during use or while being held for work effort as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,941 Goulter U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,329 Petrowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,755 Caillouet, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,003 Mayhew et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,099 Malone U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,676 Havelock U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,001 Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,391 Chavous ______________________________________
A number of these prior art devices are associated with the holding of an article on a tray and the like for retaining a utilitarian object thereon such as a cup or a dish. The '391 patent to Chavous teaches a tray with a removable object supporting insert. The shape of the tray is particularly adapted for disabled persons seated in a wheelchair and apparently provides for a number of custom inserts, each of which has a different functional object such as a dish or bowl connected thereto.
Brooks, in the '001 patent, teaches a tray with plate fasteners for immobilizing a specially structured plate which interacts with tie-down straps connected between the margin of the plate and the tray. The device as disclosed by Havelock in '676 and by Malone in the '099 patent teach trays utilized in conjunction with wheelchair armrests for holding articles in place thereatop.
A car seat table as disclosed by Mayhew, in the '003 U.S. patent, is designed for securement on a horizontal seat portion of a rear vehicle seat by utilizing a conventional seatbelt. A specially designed holder or tray for a joystick control for video games is disclosed by Caillouet, in the above-referenced '755 patent.
Associated with workpiece operations, the '329 patent invented by Petrowski teaches a workpiece support device for use with a table of a power saw. This workpiece holder is connected to a guide member for both rotational and translational movement during positioning and cutting of a workpiece. A folding bench invented by Goulter and disclosed in the above-referenced '941 patent teaches a workbench which includes an adjustable work holder which is slidably positionable within grooves or slots and having an upright object support surface which bears against a workpiece for retention.
The present invention provides a versatile article holding tray which includes a plurality of elongated moveable retaining blocks each being held for sliding and rotational positioning during placement and then for securement by threaded fasteners against the support surface of the tray. Each of the moveable retaining blocks includes at least one side surface which is slanted or sloped at an acute angle with respect to the support surface and an obtuse angle with respect to the bottom surface of the retaining block so that, when two or more such blocks are pressed or made to bear against an edge of an article, a downward trapping or retaining force is exerted to prevent the article being held from further movement, even when the tray is tipped or turned upside down.